1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing an object which involve a separation technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known techniques for separating and transferring a film-like object formed over one substrate to another substrate (for example, Patent Document 1).
In manufacture of electronic devices using semiconductor and insulating thin films, it is desired that electronic devices are formed over a large-sized substrate because an increase in substrate size can reduce manufacturing cost. On the other hand, since the size of each electronic device is much smaller than that of the substrate, objects formed over the substrate need to be cut into a necessary size at some point.